Silly Mortal
by Kierah Tucker
Summary: Clint Barton's little sister has caught the Attention of a certain God of Mischief. Suck at Summaries! Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

" The Tesseracts not acting right Erik" I frowned and crossed my arms turning around my pink lab coat swing behind me. Erik was looking at me with his grey-green eyes. I looked down with my green eyes trying to figure out something

" I think it's opening a portal of some kind" he answered I turned around quickly and got a walkie talkie out of my lab coat pocket

" Big Bird what's the Tess doing on your side" I asked my big brother Clint Barton. I started pulling on the ends of my orange hair a habit I do when nervous

" It's just glowing and stuff Stephanie, And stop calling me Big Bird" I chuckled at his response. I remember when he was 7 and I was 4 his favorite character on Seasme Street was Big Bird.

" What's new with the Tesseract Agent Barton" I heard the rumbling voice of Director Fury. I was actually scared of him. I spinned around on my black converses. That matched my black skinny jeans and white one shoulder of t-shirt and pink lab coat

" Erik and I think it's opening a portal." I said locking eyes with the Director

" show me." Fine don't trust me because I'm only 18 and new to the team. I walked over to the touch screen computer. And started moving some files till I came across the active file and showed the pressure rising

" it wasn't acting like this a second-" I didn't get to finish because something exploded and there was a giant blue light

" what's that in the middle" Clint asked now standing in front of me protectively bow in one hand and arrow in the other. I looked and saw a man kneeling. He was dresses in what looked like armor he had a staff. He was pale and skinny and had black hair when he looked up I could see he had green eyes that were identical to mine.

As the man slowly got up he looked around the room. He was tall 'wow he's hot' I thought and felt a blush creep on to my face. Yes lets think of that in a time like this Stephanie!

" Steph your face is red are you okay" Clint asked I nodded

" what's going to happen" I was trembling and I hate my self for it. Clint gave me a sympathetic look

" it's going to be okay" he reassured just then Fury walked up

" we have no argument with your people" the director said. Wait he knows this guy. The man was smirking and took a few steps forward

" and an ant had no quarry with a boot" and he broke into a evil grin. I got scared and grabbed Clint's arm

" leave now and you will not come to harm" the agents brought there weapons aimed at the enemy's chest he smirked and took a few more steps forward. " I'm warning you"

" No!" The man in green shouted and lashed out with his spear. I ran under a metal desk and covered my face and shook with sobs. The only time I took time to hear was when " you have heart" I opened my eyes as watched in horror as my big brother was being touched with the staff to his chest. What if he cant move? I can I grabbed the chair and pushed myself out from under the desk and attached my self to the enemy's legs

" What in Valhalla!?" he said looking down at me and looked distracted for a moment . I took this time to bring my fist up and get ready to punch him in his family jewels but he caught my fist and pushed me back making me hit against the floor with a thump. I balanced myself on my hands and knees

" ow" I whispered under my breath. My head was throbbing. The man was walking towards the Tesseract. I got up and charged at him. I couldn't do much harm I am only 105 lbs I sometimes forget to eat what can I say?. I jumped on the man back and he made a 'off' sound

" get off me woman, I have no plans on harming you" he seemed to stress the words on 'you'. I simply was able to get me off his back by prying my arms off and releasing me on the ground. When I was about to jump on him again someone grabbed me from behind. I turned and saw it was Clint

" Darn you Clint! Put me down" I said as he squeezed tighter on my stomach. The enemy was standing in front of us smirking at me. His green eyes met mine

" you will be coming with us. Hold on to her tight and make sure she doesn't get away." he ordered turning and collecting the Tesseract. Clint thru me over his shoulder

" Clint put me down right now or I'm telling our mom" I said punching his back after a second I gave up and the Enemy was walking behind Clint saw that I gave up and gave me a smile.

" let's get out of here before this Tavern collapse on us" he said the next thing I know is a piece of ruble hits me on the head and everything goes black.

**Please review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

This bed is soft….but my head hurts bad so, dose my stomach. I closed my eyes tightly before rolling over

" ow" I said as my back met the concrete floor. I sat up slowly and looked around the room. The walls where completely white, and there was a bed pushed up against the wall with a bundled up yellow blanket. I reached for the end of the bed, and slowly tried to pull my self up but failed and fell on my butt. Where am I? I started remembering the events that happened. The Tesseract, the man with raven black hair and green eyes, my brother and Erik's minds being taken from them. My green eyes darted across the room. There has to be cameras in here. I found the camera just above the door…The door! I got up swiftly and ran to it

" Let me out! Somebody please! Clint, Erik!" I pounded my fists on the door. They made clanging sounds under my fists " please" I whispered as a tear slipped down my eye. I pressed my back against the door and slid down it bringing my knees to my chest and my body shaked with sobs. To my surprise the door started too slowly open I got up and ran to the other side of the room

" Awake are we little one. How is your pretty little head?" the man in green asked he turned around and closed the door which made a click sound. I wiped my eyes. The man looked at me with his piercing green eyes he was smirking " I do believe I asked you question" his eyes held a glint in them

" F-fine. Where am I? who are you? Why am I here" I packed questions on him as I stood up back still up against the wall. The spikey ends of his hair shook as he chuckled. I pressed myself even more against the wall. He took a step forward and I cowered. He shook his head and sighed

" I am Loki God of Mischief, I am of Asgaurd. Who are you little one" he reached out to stroke my cheek but I moved my head before he could touch me. He kidnapped me and he doesn't even know my name? And what ' Asgaurd' or ' God of Mischief' whatever it was he sounded pretty proud of it.

" I'm Stephanie Barton," towering over me Loki scratched his chin and a smile played on his lips. His eyes sparkled with interest. He scratched his chin

" Very interesting…are you realated to the Hawk man" he was pacing the room twice his leather boots tapping against the floor as he did so

" yes, I'm his little sister…why is that interesting" he stopped pacing and it looked like he sighed in reliefe but tried not to show it

" I thought you were courted with him" I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. EW! Gross thought yuk I think I'm going to puke " I am currently busy, there's a shower in there. I'll have my people bring you clean close…" He looked me in the eyes " trust me I'll be seeing you later" with that he opened the door swiftly and left. I looked over to the metal door he had pointed at and walked over to it arms crossed. The door opened by it self when I got in. it was freaky clean. I bit my bottom lip and turned the nozle for the warm water. It was warm.

" well I guess a short shower would be ok." I mumbled I looked around the bathroom searching for any cameras before stripping down and stepping slowly in.

After my shower I stood in front of the square mirror and frowned at the image. You could count my ribs, there where bruise marks from where Clint had grabbed me. My towel dried hair was surprisingly ok. My bangs hung just over my eye brows, and I had freckles just over my nose and some spots on my cheeks. I covered my naked body with the green towel.

I'm going to be okay Shield will find me. I said a little silent prayer to God…our God before walking out of the room.

**Well tell me what you think and I'll add another chapter **

**Random Joke Time **

Never say to Clint the following sentences:

"When was the last time you had your eyes checked?"

"You sure you don't need glasses?"

"You should eat more carrots; they are good for the eyes"

"Don't worry about having bad eye sights. I mean, you're getting older day by day, so it's just naturally that your eyes are getting worse too"

"You know, I'm pretty sure that Fury wearing an eye cap is entirely your fault. Had some problems with the aim that time?"

(The next few days I was used as target practice for his training)

**Signed, Stephanie Barton **


End file.
